What now ?
by awsomedemigod1
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant , what will hapen next ? Read and review Tell me if you d like more -Zira
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I woke up as usual in my bed on the small apartment Percy and I shared in New York near Sally's place.

I turned around hoping to see my wonderful boyfriend sleeping deeply but instead I found a white sheet of paper that read,

Dear Wise Girl

Breakfast is ready, I´ll came back from work at one, love you

P.

At the very moment I finished the note a horrible acid came from my stomach and made me run to the bathroom and threw up everything I ate last night. I´ve been like this the past two days so Percy suggested I stay home instead of going to work and I hated it , I had to stay on bed doing nothing but watch T V until Percy arrived , then he made noddle soup and stayed with me watching TV till we both felt asleep.

The next day I woke up the same way as before, rushing to the bathroom, and eating breakfast at bed but sometime between ten and eleven the phone rang.

-Hello?-

- Hi Wise Girl-

- Oh, hi Sweeded Brain, what´s up? –

- I was just calling to say that I´ll be home at five because of this big marine biology presentation the aquarium is giving so don't worry , sorry Ann I have to go , love you , bye-

I was going to tell him not to call me Ann but just say bye and hang up.

Suddenly I realized that my period was late and with the strange sickness y put all the pieces together, so I went out of bed had a quick shower and went to the store to buy groceries and stuff.

Back from the store I threw all the bags at the table and went to the bathroom to find out what was happening, five minutes later I went back at the bathroom and looked on the sink, there it was, a pink plastic stick with a red cross on the middle, I looked at the box of the stick and it had two sings.

= Not pregnant

+ Pregnant

When I realized what just happened I couldn't do anything, I just walked to the phone and dial Piper´s number.

Hello?-

Hi Piper, is Annabeth, can you call Hazel and come both to my apartment in ten minutes?-

Annabeth is everything all right?-

Can you?-

Yeah, we ´ll be there in five minutes –

Then I hang up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up, five minutes later the doorbell rang, I cleaned the bathroom and opened the door, Hazel and Piper stood there like statues then Piper asked slowly,

Annabeth, honey is everything all right?-

I took them to the couch and five minutes later I appeared with the pink stick in my hand, placed it on the table and slowly sat on de couch, Piper grabbed it and suddenly she hugged me,

O my Gods , Annabeth , congratulations –

Then Hazel realized what was happening and jumped into the hug with us,

-How .am .I .going .to .tell. Percy. ?-

I started to freak out and Piper had to use charmspeak so I could calm down, then I don't know how I asked,

What if he leaves me?-

Are you crazy?-

What if he gets mad?-

Annabeth, he went through hell for you , he held up the sky for you , he loves you and I'm sure he will love that baby -

-But what if h-

Annabeth do you love Percy?-

Yes -

Do you trust him?-

Yes -

Then don't worry, he ´ll love it –

I heard a knock at the door so I looked at my watch, it was five o'clock, and it's surprising how fast time goes away.

I opened the door and there he was, smiling as always with his black messy hair and green eyes staring at me, then he saw the girls and said

Hi, guys what's happening?-

Oh , nothing Percy we were just passing through , anyhow now we are leaving , see you later –

Bye -


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here I have another chapter, I want to thank Percabethfangirl2505 and Horse1Lover3 for being my first reviewers and for giving me advice about writing. I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes I'm working on it. Please review so I can write more chapters, Hope you like it **

**-Zira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything you can recognize. **

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

_´´How could this happened? ´´ asked Percy ´´ I don't … I can't…´´ Percy couldn't finish the sentence after taking a deep breath he said ´´ I love you Annabeth but I'm not prepared for this , Goodbye´´ and after saying that he walked throw the door and didn't look back. _

I woke up by the feeling of sunshine and reality hitting my face, it was just a dream, I told myself, he doesn't knows you ´re growing a baby inside so no worries for now. I dressed up quickly and went down stairs for breakfast.

When I walked into the kitchen a strong desire made me open the door and start eating fried rice from yesterday's dinner, Percy looked at me and started laughing.

´´ I think your sickness is worse now ´´ He said while he placed a dish full of blue pancakes on the dining table.

´´ Percy, I need to tell you something ´´

I changed my mind, if I waited to tell him he'll be mad at me for hiding it and I didn't wanted him to be mad so I put my demons back at their place and decided to tell him.

´´ I'm all ears ´´

´´ Can you please sit down? ´´ I said

´´Sure ´´

'' I am …. we are … ´´The words wouldn't come out of my mouth, but Percy quickly said

´´ I'm so sorry if I did something wrong, I will be a better boyfriend, I will do laundry for one month, but please, please, please, don't break up with me ´´

I just laughed, how could he think I was going to break up with him, I was the one afraid of losing him.

´´ I'm not going to break up with you Seaweed Brain, I have something really important to tell you´´ I said ´´ Do you remember my sickness and all my strange cravings, well … I'm pregnant.´´

´´Since when you know this´´

There were no signs of annoyance or anger in his voice just a little curiosity.

´´ Yesterday, I found out before the girls came through, but I didn't wanted to tell you because I was afraid ´´

´´ Afraid of what, Annabeth? ´´

´´ Afraid of losing you because you didn't wanted it, afraid of your reaction´ ´After saying this I felt the big lump I had on my throat dissolve quickly and leave a space full of hope.

´´You are kidding right? I love you more than anything on this whole world, you've been my best friend since we were twelve years old, I love you now and I´ll love you forever, and I´ll love that baby you are carrying with all my heart , you will never lose me .´´

He said all of that looking directly at me with those sea green eyes of his that I loved so much and made me forget about every bad thought I had about this situation, those sea green eyes confirmed Percy´s words , and before I knew I was crying on Percy´s arms , when I put myself back I said

´´I think we should call Sally´´

´´ Yeah you´re right´ ´He said

I got up and was going to get the phone but Percy rapidly cached me by my waist and whispered

´´ I go, you and my beautiful son finish breakfast ´´

´´How do you know it´s going to be a boy? ´´ I asked, there was no way he could now what gender it was going to be.

´´ I don't, I just have a feeling it´s going to be a boy ´´ and after saying that, he disappeared into the living room.

I finished my fried rice and started eating the blue pancakes with lemon juice (don't look at me, it wasn't my fault eating strange combinations of food), Percy appeared in the kitchen and said

´´ Mom invited us to her house after going to the hospital´´

´´Why are we going to the hospital? ´´ I asked while eating a blue pancake (they tasted really good, I wondered when Percy got so good at cooking).

´´For your appointment ''he said

´´ I don't have any appointment ´´

´´Now you do, so finish breakfast and get ready, I´ll be in the car '' he kissed my temple and walked to the garage.

**(It's a bird, no, It´s a plane, no, it´s a line brake)**

We were at the hospital and I couldn't stop thinking about how calm Percy was about all of this, we reached the information desk and a tall woman with brunette hair looked at us and said

´´Hello and Welcome, what can I do for you ´´

´´I am Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, we had an appointment with Dr. Loylle for two o'clock ´´

´´You can wait there, the doctor will call you in five minutes ´´She smiled at us and returned to her worksheets. We walked to the waiting room and sit down, five minutes later a men in his late 60´s appeared in the waiting room and said.

´´ Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson ´´

We followed the man to a small white room. He made me lai down on a hospital gurney, and asked me to pull up my shirt, then he put a cold gel on my belly and turned on the ultrasound after a couple of minutes he said

´´ Congratulations, you are a week and a half pregnant ,everything looks fine and the baby is healthy ´´ He wrote something on a little sky-blue paper and looked at me ´´ Give this to the woman at the information desk , tell her to make another appointment in thirty days ´´

´´ Thank you very much Dr. Loylle, Goodbye ´´

´´ Goodbye, and take care ´´

We walked out of the hospital, got in the car and went to Sally´s apartment.

Percy knocked the door and Sally opened the door.

´´ Hi Percy, Hi Annabeth, Paul is at work but what did you wanted to tell us? She asked while we all sat down at the kitchen table.

´´ Well ´´ I said ´´We just came from the hospital and I´m one week and a half pregnant ´´.

Sally dropped the cups of tea she was going to give us and hugged me while tears streamed down her face

´´ O my Gods, I´m so happy, Congratulations to both, I´m so so happy I´m going to be a grandmother .´´


	3. Chapter 3

H**i, new chapter, wohoooooo ¡.Thanks to Sebastian Max and allen r for reviewing. Let´s make a deal, if I get 10 reviews (THIS WOULD BE A MIRACLE ¡ ) I will write another chapter and after each chapter like that.**

**10 reviews = Update**

**Well, let´s get to business ¡**

**Hope you like it – Zira **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognize in the story you´re about to read.**

**Chapter 3**

**ANNABETH´S POV**

'' Oh, stop here, stop here '' I said

'' Why, is everything all right? ''

''Yes, but I'm hungry '' I complained

'' What, Annabeth we ate lunch like ten minutes ago '' Percy said while he followed me through the shelves full of cookies and doughnuts of the store. I picked up some stuff and walked to the cashier.

Back at the car, I was proudly eating my doughnuts and drinking my Sprite when Percy looked at me and said

'' How come you are eating loads of sweet things, you hate sweet ''

'' I don't hate sweet and this is a small amount of food '' I defended myself

''A small amount of food?'' He laughed '' A large bag of KitKat, a whole pack of gummy bears, and a half box of doughnuts is a small amount?''

''Yes'' I said

''Okay, Wise Girl, you win ''

''I always win '' I said while finishing my doughnut.

I was quietly reading my book when my phone rang.

'' _When Rome's in ruins, _

_We are the lions,_

_Free of the coliseums,_

_In poison places,_

_We are anti – venom, _

_We´re the beginning of the end.''_

'' What´s that?'' Percy said

'' It´s my phone, where is it, I can't find it '' I said while searching for my phone in my bag

'' I think it is in your pocket ''

'' Oh, yeah, here it is ''

(**On the phone)**

'' Hello? ''

'' Hello Annabeth, it´s Piper ''

''Oh, hi Piper, did something happened? ''

'' Yes, did you tell him? '' She asked

'' What?''

''Did you tell Percy?

''Yeah, I did '' I said, looking at my boyfriend next to me.

'' So, what happened? ''

'' You were right?''

'' Wait, I have a great idea, why don't I call Hazel and we all go to this new coffee place in Fifth Avenue tomorrow at three?''

'' Okay, tell me where is it and I'll see you there''

'' Between Duke´s coffee store and this shoe shop for children, Tiptoe.''

'' Oh, well see you tomorrow ''

'' Bye ''

**(Finish phone conversation)**

'' It was Piper, she Hazel and I are meeting tomorrow at a coffee place ''

'' Oh ''

'' I was thinking, while I am there you could arrange something with the guys and tell them''

'' Oh okay, could you call Leo and tell him to call the them, tomorrow there's a football match, I'll tell them while we're watching it .''

''Sure''

**(On the phone again)**

''Hello?''

''Hello Leo, its Annabeth''

'' Oh hi Annabeth, what's up?''

'' Percy told me to ask you if you could call the guys and tell them to come to our apartment tomorrow at three to watch the football match ''

''Yeah, I'll call them'' He said

''Okay, bye Leo''

''Bye Annabeth''

**(Off the phone)**

'' Done '' I said while I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket.

'' Grate '' Percy said

Just then I started to realize how tired I was, my eyes were closing.

'' Percy, how far away are we from my dad´s new house?'' I asked him

'' One hour ''

'' I'm going to sleep a little, I'm really tired'' I said

'' Okay, I'll wake you up when we arrive ''

''Thanks Seaweed Brain ''I said while my eye lids were falling down

'' No problem, Wise Girl ''

**+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + LINE BRAKE + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + **

''Hey Annabeth, wake up, we're at you dad's house '' I heard Percy whisper

'' What? , oh we arrived, good ''I yawn

I knocked the door of my dad's house and my stepmother opened the door.

'' Hello Annabeth darling, and hello Percy'' She said while we entered to the living room.

''Frederick, Annabeth and Percy are here ¡'' Christine **(I don't remember the real name of Annabeth's stepmom)** shouted.

''Coming '' my dad yelled

Then he appeared on the living room and hugged me.

''Hi Percy ''

'' Hello Mr. Chase ''.

'' Would you like something to drink? ''

'' I would like some tea '' I said

Christine looked at Percy

'' Nothing for me, thank you ''

Christine walked towards the kitchen and then Bobby and Mathew run to the carpet and sat there.

'' Hi big sis '' Bobby said

'' Hi Bobby ''

Then Christine appeared and sat down on the couch.

'' What did you wanted to tell us? ''

'' Bobby, Mathew I think both of you should go to your room '' Christine said

'' NO '' the twins answered

'' It's okay, they can stay '' I said

'' Why is all this stuff about? '' asked Mathew

'' Well'' I said '' You and Bobby are going to be uncles ''

'' WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? '' They yelled while they ran around the room and disappeared in the garden.

'' Congratulations '' my dad and stepmom said at the same time.

'' Congratulation to you too, you're going to be grandparents''

**+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +LINE BRAKE + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + **

I entered our apartment and sat on the couch

'' Do you want to see a movie ''

'' Yeah, what movie ''

'' What about, If I stay ''

'' Okay''

**Check out: Heroes of Olympus Young Volcanos ** **Grate song by Fall Out Boy**


	4. Chapter 4

**I´m really really sorry I didn´t updated, I went to my grandma´s house in the countryside and there is no internet there but here I have another chapter, thanks to Alice, Sebastian Max, CatsRcute and allen r for reviewing , I´m really new to writing stories so every single comment or review is really appreciated and any constructive criticism is appreciated too,**

**Well, hope you like it and don't forget to review, if you review you get blue cookies and dauntless cake and if you get those Percy and Tobias are going to chase you so, REVIEW ¡**

**- Zira**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 4

Percy´s POV

'' Percy, come on, they are going to arrive in any minute, get out of the bathroom '' Annabeth shouted while knocking the bathroom´s door.

'' Okay '' I said opening the door, ''But I was there only three minutes ''

''You were there twenty minutes Seaweed Brain ''Annabeth said smiling, like she knew something embarrassing about me.

''What'' I asked her curiously

'' Nothing, just if you tell them that, they are going to laugh at your face'' she said and closed the bathroom door.

''_Why did I fell in love with an Athena's daughter? '', I thought to myself._

The truth was that I ´ve been all that time in front of the mirror trying to figure out a way of telling the guys that Annabeth was pregnant , I mean, I've known them for eight years , but sometimes they could be unpredictable.

I went to the living room and turned on the TV just when I heard a knock at the front door, I opened the door and found Frank, talking to Hazel on the phone.

''Okay, wait I'll ask him'' Frank said'' Hi Percy, Hazel wants to know if Annabeth is still here? ''

''Yes, I'm still here Frank, tell Hazel I´m on my way '' Annabeth said appearing on the door.

'' Oh, Hi Annabeth, Hazel tells you to hurry up because Piper is freaking out ''

'' Okay, well see you Frank, bye Percy '' She kissed me quickly and disappeared in the stairs.

'' Where are Leo and Jason?'' I asked

'' Well, Leo and Calypso had some kind of fight so he is staying in Jason´s place for some time, they were just finishing packing so I guess they will be here in any minute ''

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ LINE BRAKE +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'' Oh , c'mon , they have thirty minutes left and they didn't score since the game started'' Leo complained while he stuffed more junk food on his mouth '' There's no way they can win this game ''

'' I wouldn't be so sure, I bet they are going to win five to three '' Jason said

'' Bring it on '' I said '' I bet 10 bucks that they lose''

'' Deal ''

(**THIRTY MINUTES LATER)**

**(on TV )**

'' _AND THE JETS WINS, FIVE TO THREE IN THIS AMAZING MATCH , WE DON´T KNOW HOW THEY DID IT BUT THE CROWD DOESN´T SEEM TO CARE ,EVERYONE IS SCREAMING AND CELEBRATING THEIR BUTT´S OFF , THIS WAS THOMAS GEREISON COMMENTING ON THIS INCREDIBLE GAME, SEE YOUIN THE SEMIFINALS, AND GODDNIGHT NEW YORK ''_

''Ha ha ha, give me my ten bucks Percy '' Jason said with satisfaction

'' HOW DID IT…., WHEN…... HOW ¡ '' I yelled

'' I'll tell you after you give me my ten bucks ''

'' Percy give him the ten bucks ´´ Frank said exasperated

I gave him the money and said

'' So how did you do that?''

'' Oh, I found Octavian literally singing and dancing with some teddy bears so I told him to tell me the finale score of this game or I would tell every single roman on the forum he was singing and dancing for Broadway with teddy bears so he did it and , here are my ten dollars .''

'' Very clever Blonde Superman '' I said

'' Percy, we are 24 years old would you ever stop calling me that '' Jason mumbled

''Now way Superman ''

'' Whatever ''

**(on TV )**

''_Now we'll show some of the best kissing cam moments on this match ''_

The kissing cam is always the best, it's really funny the faces the people make when then realize they are on everyone's view. I thought to my self

'' Hey aren't those Katie Gardner and Connor Stoll '' Jason said

''Oh, yeah they look really stunned'' I said while laughing '' Hey talking about couples what happened between you and Calypso, if I can ask '' I told Leo

'' I'm not really sure, I guess I said something that got her really mad, and she kicked me out of our house, you know, with the baby and all she is awake all night and her moods are not always the best ones but she only needs some space and I'll go back to our house when she wants me to. 'Leo said calmly like if he got everything under control.

'' So Percy how's everything with Annabeth?'' Frank asked

'' Really good, actually we are buying a house near camp '' I said trying to sound calm

''NOOOOOOO'' Leo yelled

'' What, Why not?'' I said

'' Because I live to far from camp and if Calypso kicks me out again and Jason refuses to take me in I'll have to live in the streets and I don't like the streets '' Leo said

'' Well , if that somehow happens you would make a small house with some metal and stuff so you would live happily ever after with your metal junk ''Jason answered

'' HA HA HA, very funny Jason '' Leo said sarcastically '' But still don't move out, I like your place ''

'' Well thanks Leo but we have to move out '' I said

'' Why, your place is perfect ''he said

'' Yes it is, but we need and extra room '' I said

''An extra room, for what?'' Leo asked

'' Because if we don't have another room we wouldn't have space for the baby'' I replied

'' Wait, what … OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Congratulations man '' Jason said realizing what just happened.

'' WOW, that's great news Percy congrats '' Frank said while he one hand hugged me

''Yeah, really grate, but in the new house will you have one spare room for your funny, handsome and, dear friend? '' Leo asked

'' Yes we will don't worry '' I said laughing

'' So how long is Annabeth now? '' Jason asked

'' I think she is two weeks and a half pregnant now '' I said

'' So, do you know the gender yet? '' Frank wondered

'' No, not yet, it´s too early but I have this weird feeling that it's going to be a boy , maybe I also catch Octavian dancing weirdly with teddy bears and can make him revile the gender.''

'' Ha ha ha good luck, I think he is only going to do that again in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping '' Jason said

'' We'll see '' I answered looking mischievously

'' Hey Percy, I´m home, I'm with the girls '' I heard Annabeth say from the front door.

'' Oh Annabeth, grate, do you think we could blackmail Octavian into telling us the gender of the baby?''

'' I don't think so Seaweed Brain '' She said appearing in the living room.

'' We'll see '' I said the same I answered Jason.

'' Hey, I think we should get going '' Piper said

'' Yes we too, c'mon Frank'' Hazel said

'' Well, see you soon I guess'' I said

'' Wait '' Leo said '' If it's a boy would you name him Leo II?''

'' Yes, Leo we will, if that helps you sleeping ''

'' Hey –'' Leo said just before Jason closed the door above him.

'' We are not calling our son Leo II are we? ''

'' No, we are no calling our son Leo II, don't worry Seaweed Brain ''

Here are the cookies and the cake (I don't know how to do the cake but you still get it if you reviewed)

ENJOY ¡

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	5. Chapter 5

**,Hi, I am really sorry I couldn't update earlier , in my country classes are starting and it's just a complete mess , but I'm not quitting this story, maybe I can't write for some time but still I'm going to write till the very last chapter. I have a question for you guys, do you know why in mostly every fanfiction about percabeth one of their daughters it's called Sophia?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW**

**Well, here´s the next chapter, hope you like it –Zira**

Chapter 5

Percy´s POV

'' What about this one '' I asked

''No, too far '' Annabeth said

'' Yeah, your right ''I said ''But again, what are we looking for?''

''Double deck house, near camp, with three bedrooms, one spare room for my studio a pool and a yard, with Greek modern style.'' She said while looking through her newspaper.

'' I checked this web page for three times and there´s not a house like that …., wait it just appeared a new offer ''

'' What does it say? ''

'' Well it says it is a double deck house in Long Island, near a strawberry farm''

'' That has to be camp ''She said ''What else? ''

'' It has three bedrooms, one little room which could be used as a studio, and a big yard with a pool.''

'' Does it say the style of the house?''

'' Yeah, Greek/modern style''

'' Well it has everything we are looking for, should we go and see it? She said

'' I guess, we can go tomorrow, here it says it's the only day available they have to show the house until next year''

'' We can't wait that long, and tomorrow you don't work on the aquarium so it the perfect date, at what time should we go?''

'' Here it says we can go at four p.m.''

''Grate, we can also visit camp on the way ''

**(On the car going to see the house)**

''Did you call Chiron? Annabeth asked

'' No ''

'' Why not? we can't show up like that at camp, what if they have something big going on like a quest or something ''

''Wise Girl, Chiron IM (**iris message) **me and asked if I could teach the new campers sword fight '' I said '' Anyway we're going after we see the house so we have sometime ''

''Okay, but what about the woman who will show us the house, did you called her?''

''Yes I did, please calm down, why don't you sleep, you might need it ''

'' Maybe later, now I have to finish a book about architecture, I have this…'' Annabeth said but I didn't hear the rest, I mean I love her and all but when she starts to talk about architecture is like my brain doesn't get it, maybe it's because my brain is full of seaweed but I started thinking about everything until I got the feeling that something was wrong ''

**(Parking in front of the house)**

'' OH. My .Gods'' Annabeth said slowly closing her book,

We were literally in front of the house of our dreams, (We dreamed that the house would we like this), it was really big and when y say really big I mean it. It was painted white, it had a portico and an amazing yard, with a pool in the back.

We entered the house, it was quiet and airy, it has a big living room connected to the kitchen, which is round and has a big kitchen counter, in the middle of the kitchen there's a round table with six chairs, back in the living room there is a huge window that showed the backyard and the pool and in the right of the living room is staircase that lead to the second floor, where there is one really big room with a marvelous view to the strawberry fields.

The next room was what I suppose could be a studio, it was small but nice, it had thousands of book cases and shelves , the little room was clean but looked old , and next to it was a blue old door that lead to the next room, when I entered, I felt like it just was a perfect place to rice a kid , this room had a rather big window at the end of the room that showed the forest , like the ones you hear about in the fairy tales , the room was painted in aquamarine blue , but it look like it was painted fifty years ago.

I was going to open the window when I heard a scream, I rushed down stairs and entered in the garage.

I found Annabeth on top of a woman which I suppose was the one who was going to show us the house, Annabeth had her knee on the woman's chest and her knife at her neck, when I saw the woman I realized it had one bronze leg and one furry animal's leg, and a scent of roses and recently washed horses hit me and I knew that the monster that was under Annabeth was Kelli, the empousai we saw in Tartarus.

'' Hello, Perseus Jackson, I knew we would meet again '' Kelli said with a face that showed that she couldn't wait to be slashed by Ripted , she got up really quickly and threw Annabeth backwards, while she ran to me, her hair was on fire and out of her mouth two horrible fangs showed up.

'' You like to be killed again and again, don't you?'' I asked

'' Say whatever you want, stinky demigod, this time you are the one who is going to die''

'' If someone gave me one dollar for every time I hear that I could make my own Mount Olympus '' I said laughing to show that I wasn't scared , I really wasn't scared of her I fought monsters worse than her , I was scared because Annabeth was on the floor and her eyes were closed.

'' I am the grates of all the empusai and I'm going to ki…'' She couldn't finish the sentence because I slashed my sword throw her waist and she became an amount of dust. I ran to Annabeth and she was still on the floor but her eyes where a little opened.

'' Ann are you okay, she threw you back and I was going to help you but she was there and your eyes were closed and is the baby okay, oh my gods ,the baby , is he okay ¡ '' I asked all as my breath got out of my lungs.

'' Hey, Percy calm down, I'm pregnant not dying, I'm okay '' She said looking at me like if I was crazy.

'' I think we should get going '' I said helping her so she could get up

'' Wait I think a heard something at the living room '' She said getting outside the garage

'' I didn't hear anything '' I said confused

We got to the living room and there was a small door next to the kitchen , Annabeth open it and there was a woman tied up but she didn't looked scared or afraid , she looked bored, like if this happened every day. We helped her to get rid of the ropes and gave her a glass of water.

'' Are you okay? '' Ann asked

'' Oh yeah , this always happens , this house is very coveted, I'm suppose now you know that you are going to call the cops and get out of here screaming, It's okay I'm used to that too, It's a shame, this is a grate house , but no-one buys it '' the woman said placing the glass of water one the table .

'' Actually, we would like if you could show us the house, it's a really great house and it has a really good architecture thought is really old''

'' Yes it was made in … '' and again my brain couldn't understand what they were talking about but the house was really nice and I really liked it , after one hour of pure talk about moldings and pillars and paint and ages that I can't remember we decided to buy the house , it had a really good price and it was just what we were looking for , the woman , who was called Roxanne gave us the keys of the house and told us the we could move in whenever we felt like it.

We were in the car when I see Annabeth looking throw the window with lost eyes like wondering of something.

'' What are you thinking?'' I asked while I put my seat belt on

'' Nothing '' She said without taking her eyes from the window

''C'mon Wise Girl, you can tell me '' I said

'' I'm think that we are starting to build something permanent '' she said while a tear run throw her cheek

''Annabeth, we started building something permanent since my 16 birthday '' I said grabbing her hand

'' I love you Percy'' She said hugging me

'' I love you too '' I said hugging her even tighter

**(Getting to camp)**

We arrived at camp and it felt like we were at home , people say that your house it´s your home but a house it's just a house , a home is where you feel that you belong there , were you experience everything, were you are with people that you care about ,and my home is Camp Half-blood.

Annabeth's POV

Today , it had been a rough day , and the encounter with Kelli was too much , after Kelli send me crashing to the wall I blacked out and traveled all the way back to Tartarus , I re lived the moment when we were in the river of the lamentations, but this time Percy had blacked out and he couldn't control the water so we were sinking, I couldn't talk and I couldn't move , Percy's body was all under the river , I couldn't see his face , his eyes , he was underwater and he couldn't breathe , and I was sinking too and suddenly I couldn't see any more and my lungs were filled with water.

Then I woke up and we were in the garage of the house we bought and Percy was looking at me scared and he had killed Kelli.

I remembered all the promises that people I cared about broke and why I wanted to be an architect, that was the reason why I didn't trust people, my heart was protected by a armor of Celestial Bronze and the moment I met Percy that armor started to broke a little, after the Titian War on Percy's birthday that armor broke completely, still there was a part of me that didn't trust anyone. That's way when Piper asked me about my future I said what I said.

**I'd really love if some of you , my amazing readers , whose reviews make my day tell me what you really think of this story and what do you expect , If I have to make some stuff better please tell me . You guys are really the best, thanks for reading .**


End file.
